


You Do Not Know Me

by DamianWinther



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Rivalry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: Hanzo had decided to join Overwatch for his brother's sake. He meets all the team member, but the only one who nearly wants the archer dead is the cowboy Jesse McCree. They fight a lot, make up and fight again. Will Hanzo leave for Hanamura or will his relationship with McCree blossom like the cherry blossom of his hometown.





	You Do Not Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like this. I have had issues in writing in a long time, but finally found the urge to write something and it ended up with McHanzo.

Overwatch Base:

All members were sitting in the meeting room. None of them knew what was going on, except Genji, Winston and Zenyatta. Genji had been acting more nervous than he had ever done and Reinhardt had seen him walk around at night, though his Omnic body should restore at night. He had been walking around at the base a lot and he had not been eating as much as he normally did. Every time anyone had asked him if he was alright he had been avoiding the question by either speak Japanese or ignore it completely.

McCree let out a sigh and from that sigh came smoke which filled the room quickly, he was seating near the open window to prevent the smoke from annoying anyone, though the open window did not help as much as expected. Genji turned to him and kindly asked him to put out the cigar before Winston came back from whatever he was doing. The cowboy had put out the cigar in his ashtray on the table though he wasn’t eager to do so.

The door finally opened and Winston stepped in, “everyone, I present you our newest member of Overwatch!” he smiled proudly, it had been a few years since they have had a new member. McCree leaned forward to see if this newcomer would be anything like the member, which was already there.

Through the door stepped in a man, he wasn’t as tall as McCree, but he had a perfectly shaped set of muscles, black hair with a few grey locks on the side, a strange looking outfit, which exposed his left side of the body and he had the darkest eyes he had ever seen on a human. Genji jumped up and was quickly in front of the man, he hugged him tightly and let out a robotic laughter. The man looked a bit uncomfortable, he looked like he would hide in the nearest mouse hole if he could. Winston cleared his throat lightly and looked at the members in the room, “since Genji and Zenyatta are going on a mission I will ask you, Jesse, to show Hanzo around for a bit.. Show him how we do things and at last bring him to the training area, understood?” Winston looked at McCree from over his black glasses. McCree opened his mouth to protest against this, but Genji turned to him, “thanks you for taking care of my older brother” he was probably smiling underneath his visor mask. McCree sighed and waved his hand at the two brothers, “sure, why not” he stood up and walked to the door, “let’s start now, Shimada” McCree tipped his hat slightly up and walked out the room, “I will introduce you to everyone as we meet them along the way” his voice was cold as he walked down the hall way. Hanzo had been following him at an instant.

McCree did not like the idea of having Genji’s murderer next to him. When he was told about the murder on Genji he had started to hate the man, who could do this to his own brother, but this man did not really look like someone who would ki..- He actually did look like someone who would kill to obtain honor, no doubt this man had killed his own younger brother. McCree tried to only talk to the murderer when he had to, like telling what each room was and introducing member to the man. They finally came to the cafeteria where Mei, Angela and Reinhardt was sitting, they were laughing about something the two men hadn’t heard what was at this point. McCree walked up to them with Hanzo behind him, “this is Angela, Reinhardt and Mei” he said, his voice truly showed the Japanese man that he did not like the idea of him following him around, but he would rather have a murderer at his side than Winston going bananas on him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hanzo-san” Mei said and smiled, her Chinese accent was thick, yet light somehow, Angela smiled at the man and Reinhardt stood up, he placed a nice hard pat on the newcomer’s back, he almost fell forward. After the welcoming from the three members McCree walked to the training area, he thought that Hanzo had no need to be introduced to Winston, and since Genji was on a mission with Zenyatta he could not really introduce them either, not that he needed to, Hanzo probably already knew Zenyatta and his little brother, who he had killed ten years ago.

At the training area McCree turned to a computer screen, “Athena, could you please put up the easiest targets?” McCree tipped his hat up and looked at the screen as a female voice answered him. Three target dummies came up from the ground and moved slightly from side to side. McCree pulled out his gun, Peacekeeper and looked at the bullet barrel. He walked to stand beside Hanzo, “this is the easiest we can provide.. So I hope you can handle it” he said and shot three bullets towards the targets, hitting all three. Hanzo’s expression did not move a bit, he nodded slightly, “Athena, another round!” McCree said to.. Nowhere, this Athena must be nearby, Hanzo was thinking. He pulled his bow, Storm Bow from his back and drew an arrow. He stretched the out his arms and aimed for target number one, McCree smirked with his cigar in his mouth, “you sure you can hit them all with one arrow?”, but before he could let out a confident laugh the three ping noises of the targets being hit could be heard, “hm?” he looked at the targets and they were all hit bullseye. Hanzo straightened his body and placed Storm Bow on his back again. McCree couldn’t help himself, but let out an impressed whistle. He shook his head in order to straighten his thoughts. “Okay, well, that’s all I can offer ya” he walked towards the exit, Hanzo looked after him, he did not know what he had done to make McCree like him less, but he wasn’t in the position to ask him this early, maybe he was having an off-day.

The rest of the day went with Hanzo talking with Winston, who frowned as Hanzo told about his experience with McCree. Winston sighed and repositioned his glasses, “Jesse.. Was.. Told about the incident with you and Genji..” he didn’t have to say more before Hanzo’s eyes travelled down to the floor, “not that.. Ehr.. I am sorry” Winston scratched the back of his neck, “it is alright. I brought this upon myself” Hanzo bowed slightly and walked out the door.

The afternoon went on and before Hanzo even knew it, it was time for bed. He would have a mission with no other than McCree the next day, though he’d rather be at the base.

The next morning McCree was sitting in the cafeteria while drinking coffee. Hanzo walked to the breakfast trays and only took a couple of grapes, ate them and walked to the exit, he had no intensions of staying for any longer than he absolutely had to. McCree let out a strange groan, which made Hanzo turn around to look at him, “yes?” he frowned at the cowboy, who cocked an eyebrow at him, “we’re to leave in a few” he said and put his coffee cup down and walked towards the archer. Hanzo felt a bit intimidated by the taller man approaching him this was, but the didn’t move from his spot, McCree walked past him and out of the cafeteria, “com’on!” he yelled from the hallway, Hanzo growled under his breathed, but ended up followed the other man to the roof, where the young woman, Lena, also known at Tracer was standing. “Hey, loves. I prepared the plane for us to go” she smiled and filled Hanzo with new energy and hope somehow, “you are coming with us?” he asked with a thick Japanese accent, “well, I am the only pilot, so kinda” she giggled and boarded the plane. Hanzo sighed, all hopes were gone now, he boarded right after McCree. Tracer was already in the cockpit, while McCree and Hanzo was down on the seats at the side of the plane. They didn’t share any words on the trip to New Mexico. Hanzo looked down at his hands, this was very awkward, not talking to his own teammate. They finally arrived and Lena had landed the small plane outside of their mission area, “good luck, loves! I’ll stay with plane until you guys get back!” he smiled and waved at the two men as they wandered off to complete their mission.

McCree pulled out Peacekeeper from the holster at his side, “don’t suppose I will watch your back, pal” he said, walked towards the small town nearby, but he was forced to stop by Hanzo’s hand turning him around, “what is your problem?” the Japanese man frowned at him, “whatcha mean?” he tipped up his hat with Peacekeeper, “you have been nothing, but cold towards me since I arrived” Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest. McCree pulled out his cigar and placed his between his lips, he then lit it with the lighter he had pulled from his pocket. “You made Genji into what he is, do you actually think I would trust someone like you?” McCree puffed on the cigar as he got more and more frustrated. Hanzo looked shocked at McCree, “you think I do not regret my actions?! That I enjoyed taking my own brother’s life?!” Hanzo tightened his grib on Storm Bow, “you’re a murderer, partner” McCree growled through the smoke from his cigar and mouth, “I regret everything I have done! Which is why I am here!” Hanzo’s voice got louder by every word, “ya think I..- You regret it?” McCree looked at Hanzo, who’s face expression changed to a more calm one, yet a little surprised, probably because of McCree changing to a more soft voice, “I regret everything I have coursed Genji..” he looked down and sighed deeply, McCree scratched the back of his neck, he felt small now. “Listen.. Hanzo..” he stopped as a severe pain spread from his shoulder to his brain, he fell almost forward. He was stopped by something, Hanzo’s body, which had caught him. McCree felt Hanzo pushed him aside, actually with a lot of force, he was pushed behind a sign, which had some sort of commercial on it. He saw how Hanzo aimed with his bow and arrow, the dragon tattoo on his arm looked like it moved a bit, but it could also be the pain McCree was in, which coursed him to see things. Hanzo shot the few Talon agents, who had shot at them and hit McCree. The cowboy saw that he had dropped Peacekeeper right between Hanzo’s feet.

He was shocked by Hanzo accuracy with that bow, he let another arrow fly, which split up into smaller arrows and hit the four last agents, sending them to the ground, dead. He saw how Hanzo’s chest heaved up and down, his body was shaking slightly as he reached down to pick up Peacekeeper. He walked to McCree and handed him the gun before he examined the bullet hole in McCree shoulder. “It’s not that deep.. The bullet have fallen out too” Hanzo pulled out the ribbon he had his his hair and gently, but slightly tight wrapped it around McCree’s shoulder. The cowboy was stunned as he looked at Hanzo’s new appearance, he actually looked really good with his hair down, he looked younger somehow. Before McCree knew what he was doing his non mechanic hand was on Hanzo’s cheek, the archer blushed and stood up, “we better get back to our mission..” he looked away, trying to hide something, McCree could sense a slight blush on Hanzo’s face, it was very cute to look at.

McCree stood up and flinched a little as the pain in his shoulder throbbed. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and popped one between his lips, as he tucked away the paper pack he pulled out the lighter and lit the cigarette in his mouth. It always relaxed him to have a smoke and somehow it made the pain disappear ever so slightly. Hanzo drew another arrow and aimed for the town, he let it fly and mumbled something about ‘See through the dragon’s eyes’, though the cowboy didn’t get what he was doing. Hanzo looked focused as he looked towards the town, “there are too many agents..” he then said and looked at McCree, who looked rather unamused. He pulled out Peacekeeper from the holster at his side and licked up the neck of it while looking aroused at Hanzo.


End file.
